Reactions
by sjt1988
Summary: HOw do you tell your parents you are pregnant with Scorpius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Reactions**

I was sitting on the stool in the kitchen with mum and dad. I was the prefect opportunity. Hugo was staying the night over at Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny. I had to tell them, I told Scorpius at the train today. I didn't stay to see his reaction. I will likely hear from him soon. "Mum, Dad I have something to tell you."

Mum looked up from making tea for us. Dad looked up from the paper he was reading for work. "What is it, Rose?" Mum said.

I should just come out and say it. "Mum, Dad I'm pregnant."

Dad dropped the paper he was reading. Mum forgot about the tea. They both looked at me with expressions that I couldn't tell what they were thinking. After a minute, it felt like an hour. "Mum, Dad." I say.

That when Dad speaks up. "Rose, how can you be pregnant. Your only seventeen." Dad was got red in the face from yelling at me. He kept on yelling until. Mum spoke up.

"Ron! Stop it!" Mum yelled over Dad ranting and raving. Dad stopped yelling right away. Then Mum looked at me. Mum had a knowing look in her eyes. I felt like I was five again, when I broke Mum favorite vase. "Rose how did this happen?" Mum asked in a calming voice.

"She know how it happen." Dad scream out. "She had to have…" Dad couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't want to finish for him. Neither did mum. We all knew what he was going to say.

"Rose…" Mum started again. How do you tell your parents you been see someone they don't like and that you are going to have his baby. You just told him today about the baby and you don't know how he is going to react, because you left before he could take it all in. "Rose, please tell us what happen."

I started from the beginning. "It start at a party in the Gryffindor tower. I had too much to drink. And I slept with my boyfriend. That how I got pregnant." I didn't tell them who my boyfriend was.

"We didn't know you had a boyfriend." Mum said it too calmly for my liking. I looked at Dad; he was turning redder by the minute.

How do I tell them? I don't think they would like my boyfriend? "Umm…I didn't tell you because you may not like who he is." I look away from them, before they could read my eyes.

"Who is the father?" Again Mum said it too calmly.

"Umm… He is…" I couldn't finish.

Dad finally snapped. "Who the bloody hell is he, Rose Weasley." I'm surprised Dad lasted this long after Mum told him to shut up.

"Scorpius Malfoy." I say.

And speak of the devil. Before Mum and Dad could say anything Scorpius storm in? The door hits the wall. I look at Scorpius.

"Rose, how could you tell me like that. First you been ignoring me, then you tell me on the train you have something to tell me." He takes a breather before he continues. I try to stop him with my hands. He ignores me. "You couldn't tell me right away, no you tell me as we are getting off the train. Before I could take it all in you leave. Rose, so help before I…" He finally see my parents standing there with me. "I see you told your parents." I nodded.

I look over to my parents. I would have laughed if this were not serious. Their eyes were widen, their jaws were open. I don't if it was from me telling them that Scorpius was the father or from Scorpius outburst. "Mum, Dad you may want to close your mouth before a fly come in." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Rose Weasley, you better not say anything right now. Before I do something I'm going to regret." Dad turns towards Scorpius. "You got my daughter pregnant. What are you going to do?"

"Well, that depends on Rose." Scorpius was standing up to my father. I couldn't have loved him more then right now. He walked over to me. "This is our mistake. We need make a decision about this baby."

I could have kissed him right there in front of my parents. I look at my parents to see how they are taking this. I could tell Dad does not like this at all. His lips were in a thin straight line. He is shooting daggers at Scorpius. He was red from his ears to chin. I look at my mum. She has a smile on her face. I could see the love she has me shining through her eyes.

"Mum?" I asked.

Like she could read my mind. "Scorpius is right. They are of age. They have a big decision to make. Whatever you do your father and me will behind you? Come on Ron, lets leave them." Mum garbed dad's hand. She starts to walk to the door. Dad didn't move an inch.

"My baby girl is going to have a baby. I'm too young to be a grandparent. 'Mione, you will be grandmother." Dad told Mum as a matter of fact. Mum dropped Dad's hand. As she realize that she was going to be a grandmother. She stinks in a chair. Dad kneels down by Mum and whisper in her ear.

I take it as it times to leave. I grab Scorpius hand and run upstairs to my room.

We walk into my room. You could tell it was a room of a teenage girl. There were things to tell she didn't want to leave her childhood and step into her future.

"Rose, what do you want to do?" Scorpius asked as he sat on my bed. I sit next to him. I lean into him.

"I don't know." I say. Do we keep it or get rid of it.

"I want to keep it." Scorpius said. I sit up.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want to trap Scorpius with the baby. We are both young, we have a life to live. "What about your dream of becoming a healer?"

"What about your dream of becoming a lawyer like your mum." Scorpius shot back. "Dreams change. Mine change the moment you told me you were pregnant. I want to have this baby with you. Will you marry me?"

"No." I said. Scorpius was shocked at what I said. Before he could say anything. "I don't want to get married because of this baby. I love to get married after the baby is born." I hug him and kiss him. "We'll have to tell my parents that we have come to decision. And tell your parents that they are going to become grandparents."

We both get off the bed and walk downstairs to find my parents are sitting in the sitting room. Mum has a cup of tea in her hand. Dad has a brandy. They both look up when we enter. I could see that they are still taking it in.

"Mum Dad, we are going to keep it." I say. They both nodded. "We are going to tell his parents." They still didn't say anything. Scorpius and I left the room to go to his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Reactions**

Standing in front of the Malfoy Manor. You could tell they came from money. Scorpius and I stood outside the iron gates. The bars of the Iron Gate look like snakes. Scorpius pushed the gate open. It was a good distance from the gate to the front door.

The house was huge. We walk up the walkway. When we reach the front door, there were two snakes on either side of the door. The knocker was a snake. Scorpius reached up and took the knocker and let it drop.

"Don't be scared by the house." Scorpius said. How did Scorpius know that I was scared? "My parents are great. Everything will be okay." We heard footsteps coming closer. The door open, there was no one there. "Hello. Penny." Scorpius head was bend down to look at the house-elf that opened the door.

"Welcome, Master Scorpius." Penny the house-elf said. She opened the door more to let us in.

"Are my parents here?" Scorpius said. We walked down the hall.

"Yes and your grandparents are here too." Penny said. She opens a door to a sitting room. There was no one there.

"Which grandparents?" Scorpius asked. He didn't sound too happy about his grandparents being here. He led me to a loveseat in the room.

"Your father's parents." Penny told us.

"Thank you. Can you please inform my parents that I am here." Penny was leaving when Scorpius spoke again. "Please bring some tea, too." Penny left.

Scorpius started to pace about the room. "Scor, is everything okay?" I asked him. I was starting to get worried when he asked about his grandparents.

"I was hoping it was only my parents here. I forgot that my grandparents come to dinner on Friday." Scorpius stops pacing and walks over to me. He sits down next to me. "Rose, my parents won't be alone. My grandparents will be with them." He looked in my eyes. I could see he was sorry for whatever is going to happen. "My grandfather might say something that could hurt you. All you need to know is that I love you and I want to be with you. I want this baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Scorpius kisses me.

We hear the door open. We break apart and see Penny with the tea. She sat it down on the table in front of us. She turns to Scorpius and said, "Your parents will be here in a few minutes." Scorpius nods. Penny leaves us.

A few moments later, a blond headed woman walks in with a silver blond hair man. You could tell he was balding. Behind them came an older couple with blond with white in it. Those were his grandparents.

"Socrpius, where did you go. You just left as you came home. Where did you go." The first woman who came in said. She turns to me. "Hello, I'm Scorpius' mother Astoria. This is my husband Draco." She pointed to the man with the balding hair. "And they are my in-laws Lucius and Narcissa." She pointed to the older couple who was sitting across from us. She took a sit by her husband. "Scorpius, who might this be?" She asked Scorpius.

"Mother, this is Rose Weasley." He looked from his mother to his father to his grandmother, landing on his grandfather.

"Weasley. Who are your parents because there are to many to count." Mrs. Malfoy (the younger one) said. She was a beautiful woman. She had such love in her eyes.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley." I told her. I was nervous. I know my history. The Malfoy didn't like the Weasley.

"I meant your mother. She a great lawyer. I hear in a few years, that she going to make head of the department." I nodded. The others were very quite. They are showing no reaction on their faces. "What brings you here with Scorpius to our beautiful home?" She asked me.

"Mother, Rose and I have something to tell you and father." Scorpius told his mother. I started to shake. Scorpius took my hand. The feel of his hand comforted me.

"What is it, son." Draco said. It was the first words he said since he walks in the room. It felt like he knew what this was about.

"Father, Mother," Scorpius looked at both his parents. "Rose is pregnant." The room was so quite that you could hear a pin drop. I look at Scorpius. He was looking his father in the eyes. Draco nodded. I don't know what happen. Something happen between Scorpius and his father that only they knew. Then someone spoke up.

"Are you sure it your?" My eyes went to where the voice was. It was Lucius Malfoy. Everyone was looking at him. "Are you sure she not using you to get to your money?" He kept looking at Scorpius. He never looked at me once.

Anger came in my eyes. "Sir," I say with a hiss in my voice. Everyone looked at me. "I love your grandson. He is the only boy I've slept with. I'm not after his money. I don't give a crap what kind of money he has." My voice started to rise.

"I was not talking to you, mudblood." Mr. Malfoy (the older one) said. "I was talking to my grandson. Scorpius answer my questions."

I could feel Scorpius shaking with anger. "Grandfather, I know it's mine. And she doesn't look at me a money sign in her eyes. Every time I look in them, I see the love she has for me."

"Well, that good. What are we going to do?" Mr. Malfoy (the older one) asked. Before anyone could respond to his question he spoke again. "We'll have to get rid of it."

"No!" Scorpius yelled with anger in his voice.

Like Lucius didn't hear Scorpius. "Or we could pay her off." He looks at me. "How much will it take for you to disappear?" I would have laughed, if I didn't know he was serious.

"What!" I scream. Everyone was shocked that Lucius would say that.

As if I didn't yell he asked me again. "How much?"

"I don't want money. Scorpius and I are going to have this baby together." I say with anger.

"How about 10,000 Galleons." Lucius was still trying to buy me off. Scorpius has enough.

"Grandfather, stop it! Rose is not going anywhere. So stop trying to paying her off." Scorpius stood up. He was looking at his grandfather with anger in his eyes.

"Scorpius, sit down." His father said in a very calming voice. Scorpius sat down. Draco turns to his father. "Father, Rose is not going anywhere."

"How are going to let this mudblood in to the family." Lucius said to his son.

"Yes, if she makes him happy, then how am I to stop them. Scorpius loves her and his unborn child. I don't want my son to walk away from his problems. He may only be seventeen but he a good man." Draco told his father.

Lucius tun to Scorpius. "You are ruining this family's name."

"No, you did." Scorpius said. Lucius stood up and started to raise his hand to slap Scorpius. Before he could Draco got up and took his father's hand.

"Get out of my house now. You are not welcome until you can expect my grandchild and his mother." Draco told his father through his teeth. Lucius walked out of the room.

"Father, are sure about this." Scorpius asked after his grandfather left.

"Yes, this is what you want." Draco asked his son. Scorpius nodded. Scorpius started to smile.

"Thank you, father." Scorpius turns to his mother. "Mother, how do you feel about this?" I look at Astoria and I see tears in her eyes.

"I love it. We will have to set a date for the wedding. Rose, I'll have to talk to your mother." Astoria was going off about wedding plans.

"Mother, there is going to be no wedding." Scorpius said. His voice was firm about this.

"Why, you two love each other." Astoria said.

"Yes, we love each other. I decide I didn't want to get married because of the baby. We want to get married after the baby is born." I told her.

"We could still plan the wedding now. We can choose a date now and have the wedding plans almost done before the baby is here." She started to go on about wedding plans again.

"Mother, we don't want to plan until after the birth." Scorpius said.

"Oh." Then she changes the subject. "We will have to have your family over for dinner sometime, before you go back to school."

"Sure." I say. "I'll talk to my parents." I look at the clock. "I got to go, Scorpius" I got up.

"I'll walk you out." Scorpius and I walk out.

* * *

**A/N: The rest of the Weasleys. There is no secrets in the family.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**Reactions**

I walk into the kitchen. I see Mum making dinner. I try to sneak by her, so I can make it upstairs to my room. I don't make too far.

"Rose, we need to talk." Mum called with her back to me. How do mothers know where you are. I try not to make a sound. Maybe she will forget I came in. "Rose, sit down." Damn she to good.

I take a sit at the table. Mum takes a sit across from me. Mum brings for tea for us. "Where is Dad?" I asked before mum could start on me.

"Your father went to your Uncle Harry's." Mum said. I nodded. I didn't say anything because I know what this about. We both know. I'm just waiting for Mum to start talking. "Rose, I know you and Scorpius decide to have this baby. What are you going to about school, your future?"

I let out a little breath. "Scorpius and I are going to finish school. Scorpius and I are going to find jobs. We are going to get married after the baby is born. We don't want to rush into marriage just because I'm pregnant." I told her.

Mum smiled. "I glad you both thought this through. We…" Before my mum could continue, Aunt Ginny came walking into the backdoor.

"Hermione, is it true?" Aunt Ginny asked my mother. She took a sit next to me. With a flick of her wand, Aunt Ginny had a cup of tea in front of her.

Mum smiled. "What is true?" Mum asked her. Mum took a sip of her tea trying not to laugh. I had to smile. Dad couldn't keep it a secret from them.

"That Rose is pregnant." Aunt Ginny said. Then she leans closer to mum. "And with Scorpius Malfoy."

Mum looks at me. I can read her eyes. Do you want to tell her? "Yes, Aunt Ginny. I having Scorpius Malfoy's baby." Aunt Ginny turns to me.

"How, your father just said you were pregnant and that Scorpius Malfoy was the father. Then he took Harry's fire whiskey and told us he too young to be a grandparent. I look at Harry; he had the same look I had in my eyes. So I left to find out if it was true." Mum rolled her eyes because she knows Dad.

"Well, when two people are in love. They want to express their love." I took a breath. Before I could continue. Aunt Ginny spoke.

"Yes, I know about that part. I want to know about how you and Scorpius came to be?"

"Yes, I would like to know, too." Mum said. "All you told your father and me was how you got pregnant." Aunt Ginny looked at Mum questionably. Mum told her what I told her and Dad earlier. Then they look at me. "Well, what happen?"

"It all started back in sixth year when Professor Thomas partnered us together for History of Magic project. We decided…"

______________________________________________________

_I meet Scorpius in the library that night after Professor Thomas gave the project. I thought what could we do. It had to be something to do with the Second War with Voldemort. He walked in, he was the only the thing I saw. Everyone just vanished. I shook my head. What was I doing? He was Malfoy, I couldn't like him. What would Lily, Roxanne and Lucy say? If I told them that I thought Malfoy was sexy. _

_He walks up and sat down across from me. He gave me a smile that made my knees weak. It was a good thing I was sitting down. I would have fell over. I look into his gray-blue eyes. It looked like a partly cloudy day. _

_"Rose…" I hear someone say. I blushed when I realize it was Malfoy who said it._

_"Sorry, what were you saying." I say. My face was still warm. _

_"I said how are we going to do this?" He said with a knowing smile. I cured the Weasley blush that I got from my father. _

_"Oh, I was thinking we could come up with different views of the war. From the bad guys and the guys." I told him. Showing him my notes. _

_"I like it. I could talk to my father and you could talk to your parents. I think we should talk to people who were not in the war, too. We could see how they react." Scorpius took out some paper and quill to take notes. I wrote some notes too. _

_"Okay, and we should see if they had family on either side. And how they felt about it." I say writing it down. _

_"Okay, let's start with our parents." Scorpius said. I look up and see something in his eyes. I don't know what it was because it was gone before I knew it. We put our thing away. "I'll walk you back to the Gryffindor Tower." As he was waiting for me to stand up._

_"You don't have, too." I say. Grabbing my bag. _

_"I would like to." Scorpius said. What he said made my heart sing. I walk to the door and stop at the door. I turn to Scorpius._

"_Are you coming?" I ask with a smile. He shakes his head. He walks up to me and we leave. _

_We arrive at the tower. "Thank you for see me to my common room."_

_"No, problem." Scorpius walks away. I say the password. I walk in to having my cousin grab my arm and drag me to the corner where the rest of my cousins were. _

_"Is it true, that you have to do project with Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily, my cousin asked. _

_"Yes and now I have to write my parents." I walk away to the girl dormitory. I smile to myself. I write to my parents that night. _

_The next few weeks we worked on the project for class. Our parents told us all what happen. They weren't happy about it. But they knew that we needed to know. _

_The day before the project was due. Scorpius and I were_ _finishing up. When Scorpius spoke._

_"Rose, would you like to meet me in Hogsmeade next weekend?" I looked in the eyes I love so much. He was worried that I say no._

_"Yes. I love too." I say with a smile. The relief in his face showed through. He smiled. My smile grew. _

_"I'll meet you at Three Broomstick at noon." Scorpius said. We went back to our project_.

_________________________________________________

"We met at Three Broomstick and it was history after that." I told my aunt and my mum. We went through two pots of tea while I told them the story.

"How did you keep it from us?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"Scorpius and I kept it a secret for the rest of the school year. And it helped that we made Head Boy and Girl this year." I told. I was proud of myself for keeping a secret from the family.

"What about your cousins and your brother? They went to school with you. It was easy to keep from the rest family because we were not there at school." Aunt Ginny asked.

"We meet in place that we knew they wouldn't go." I told them.

Aunt Ginny looked at Mum. "Hermione, I do have to say she is smart. To keep a secret from the family." Then she turns to me. "When do we get to meet him?"

"Well, Mum, Dad and Hugo get to meet him at dinner with his parents before the break is over." I look at Mum when I said this.

"What do you mean?" Mum asked. She was confused.

"Mrs. Malfoy asked if we would have dinner at their house before break was over." I say.

"Okay, I'll owl Mrs. Malfoy later." Mum said.

* * *

**A/N: Now the Potters know(least Harry and Ginny know). What is the rest of the family think. What will happen at dinner between the Malfoys and the Weasleys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reaction**

It was Sunday. That meant we had dinner at the Burrow. Mum and Dad were all ready there. I didn't want to go there. All my cousins were going to be there. I hear Hugo coming down the stairs. We told him when he came home the next day.

He had a smirk on his face. "Are we scared of our family?" I could have hit him and I did hit him. "Hey, what was that for?" He rubbed his arm.

I smiled. "For being you. And I'm not scared." Even though I was.

"Then, let's go." He hands me the floo powder. "You first." I took some powder out of the jar. I step in the fireplace. I threw it down. And said the Burrow. I land in my grandparents' floor. I walk out of the way so Hugo could come in. Hugo floos in we walk into the kitchen, were it seem that everyone was there.

"Rose, Hugo." Grandma Molly grabbed us into a one of her hugs. "How have you two been?" Hugo and I traded a look. How have I been? Well grandma I'm pregnant. Hugo mind was racing with the same thing.

"Good." We both say. We break away from her.

"There something different about you, Rose." Grandma said. She was looking at me like she didn't know me.

I look away quickly. My eyes land on my mother's. "No." I say. I leave the room quickly. I find all my cousins in the sitting room. Victorie and Teddy were sitting together. Looking in each other eyes. Louis, James, Albus, and Fred were playing exploding snap. Dominique and Molly were reading Witch Weekly. Lily, Roxanne, and Lucy were talking in the corner.

Lily looks up and see me. "Rose, you're finally here. What took so long? Your mum said you would be here twenty minutes ago."

"I had things to do?" I say. I was making my way to them when I heard Hugo.

"Yeah, right." Hugo said. I was the only one who could hear him. "Mum, would like to talk to you." Hugo said louder. We both knew what it was about. I walk back to the kitchen. I see Mum sitting between Aunt Ginny and Aunt Audrey. I kneel by her side.

"Mum, you want to see me." I say to catch her attention.

Mum look at me, "We have to tell them. Before Ginny say something? Or if Hugo say something." I nodded. "When?"

"At dinner, everyone will be there." I say. Mum nodded. "Can I go now?" She nodded again. I left. I went to sitting room. I sat by Lily. I didn't get in to the conversation. I just sat there thinking how I'm I going to tell the rest of the family. I thought telling Mum and Dad was hard. This was scarier then when Scorpius and I told his family.

"Dinner!" I hear someone say. I got up slowly. I follow Lily into the kitchen. I take a seat between Hugo and Mum. Everyone starts to talk at once while passing the food around. I take a few bits before I start pushing my food around.

"Eat." I hear Mum say. "You are eating for two now." I take a few more bits.

"Is everything alright, Rose?" Aunt Angelina said. That the moment everyone went quiet. Great. I look at my mum and I can read her thoughts. Might as well tell them.

"I have something to say." I say. Everyone was looking at me. "I'm pregnant." I look at my food. I can feel my face turning red.

"Wow, little miss prefect is going to have a baby." James said. "Ow." Aunt Ginny hit James over the head.

"So, Ron have you buried the father yet?" Uncle George asked laughing.

"No, but thanks for the idea." Dad mumbled. I looked up at Dad and saw a smile growing on his face. I know he was thinking of burying Scorpius.

"Rose, you are so smart. How did this happen." Grandma said with disappointment in her voice.

"One party. One drunk girl and one drunk boy not using protection." Hugo said with a smirk.

"Hugo!" Mum yelled.

"What. It's true." Hugo yelled back.

"Don't yell at your mother." Dad yelled at Hugo. Hugo sank in his chair some more.

"I have a question." Lily asked. "Who is the father?" Now this should be good, when they find out about it is Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose, would you like to answer this one." Dad said. I look up and see everyone still looking at me.

"He is…" I start. I hear a gasped. I think it was from Roxanne. I start again. "He is Scorpius Malfoy."

"Wow. I knew you were dating someone." Lucy said. "I didn't know it was Malfoy." Then everyone start to talk at once. Uncle Harry started to laugh out from no where. Everyone stop talking. Uncle Bill starts to laugh with Uncle Harry.

"What's so funny?" Uncle Percy asked.

Uncle Bill stops for two seconds. "Ron going to…' Uncle Bill starts laughing again. Everyone is looking at him. Aunt Fleur gives him a continue look. Uncle Bill continues. "…Be a grandfather. The last to be a father, the first to be a grandfather." Everyone turns to Dad.

"Yes, I'm going to be a grandfather. So, can we please change the subject? I don't want to discuss my daughter's sex life." Dad said in his 'this subject is drop' voice. The conversation turns to Victorie and Teddy wedding, but I knew what was on everyone's mind.

Later that night, I was sitting in my dad's old room. When Victorie, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, and Lily walk in. They all took a sit around me.

"So, you want to tell how this happen? And not Hugo version." Victorie asked. I give her a look like I don't know what you are talking. "You do know what I'm talking about."

"I'll start." We all look at Roxanne. "How did you meet Scorpius Malfoy?"

"You remember that history project Scorpius and I had to do back in sixth year." I say. They all nodded. "That how we start."

"Second, how did you keep it from the family?" Molly asked.

"We meet in secret. We would meet at Hog's Head. We would make sure we had perfect's duty together." I told them.

"How did get the Heads to go along with it?" Dominique asked.

"We told them that we were friends and we wanted to keep it quiet. They agree to do it. This year wasn't hard because we are Head Girl and Boy."

"Now, how did this happen?" Lucy asked.

"How did what happen?" I asked.

"You being pregnant." Lily said.

"Gryffindor won the Quidditch match. Gryffindor was having a party. I invited Scorpius to the party." I stated

______________________________________________________

_"Scorpius, come to the party with me." I say as I sit on Scorpius' lap. I kiss him to get him to come._

_Scorpius broke the kiss. "I don't know, Rose. Your team beat my team. How would it be if I show my face there."_

_ "They will think that I made you come." I got off his lap and walk to the door. I gave Scorpius a come here look. "If you come, I will make it worth your wild when we come back." Scorpius seemed to like to idea. He got up real quick and passed me to go out the door. _

_"Are you coming?" He asked by the door. I laughed and we went to the Gryffindor tower. _

_When we get to the party, I give Scorpius a firewhiskey to calm his nerves. After a few drinks we get into a drinking game. We left after one o'clock in the morning._

_When we got back, Scorpius starts to kiss me. It led to making out like crazy. One thing lead to another._

______________________________________________________

"Wow, Rose." Lily said. They were all looking at me. They all thought that I wouldn't have sex.

"So, this wasn't your first time?" Dominique asked.

"No. Why are you all so surprise that I had sex?" I asked.

"Rose you are the prefect child. You get good grades. You do whatever your parents expect of you. So, you dating Scorpius Malfoy is different for you. No one thought they you would be the one with teenage pregnancy and with Scorpius. Everyone thought that you were smarter then that." Lucy said.

"I'm not prefect. I just hide it better than most people do. Dating Scorpius made me happy. I felt mischievous dating Scorpius. Hiding it from my parents was not my mission. If my parents asked me who my boyfriend was I would have told them. I think my mum knew something. I never look my mum in the eyes when I was keeping it a secret from them. You know my mum, she could find out your darkest secret by looking you in the eyes." I told them.

"You did something that none of us would have. When you talk about Scorpius I can see that you love him. Can you see my father doing what Uncle Ron is doing? I'm surprise that Scorpius is still living. If it was Teddy and I, Teddy would be in the backyard next to Dobby." Victorie said. Dominique was agreeing with Victorie.

"Yeah, my father would have set him down and asked where he was going in life." Molly said. Lucy nodded. She was agreeing with Molly.

"I think you have an easy. My father is the Head of the Aurors. Vic, you would know where the body is. I would not. My father would intergate him in the interrogating room at the Ministry. I would not be alive." Lily said. Everyone laughed because we all knew that was true. Uncle Harry would do that.

"Can you see what my dad would do. There would be a new product on the selves call 'Dead Boyfriend' 'Limited time offer' in bright light." Roxanne said. We all had images of what the box would look like.

"What do you think your mums would do?" I asked.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"My mum was first with me than Dad told her that she was going to be a grandmother. She started to freaking out." I said.

"Oh. Hmm. My mum would start to cry and speak in French no one would know. Then she starts yelling at me. 'How could you?'" Victorie said.

"My mum would talk to me about safe sex and ask me what I'm going to do with the rest of my life." Molly said.

"I don't know what my mum would do. She either cries or says where did she go wrong with me. Or she would start to scream and blaming dad for getting her pregnant with me." Lily said.

"I can see Aunt Ginny doing the yelling and saying where did she go wrong with you." Dominique said. Everyone was laughing and nodding.

"My mum would tell me I ruin my life and the next she would ask when is the baby due." Roxanne said.

"One final question." Dominique said.

"What?" I said. Everyone turns to Dominique.

"How was he in bed?" She asked.

"Dominique!" Victorie said.

Dominique turns to me. "Well." Then turns to everyone else. "I know you all want to know." They all nodded.

They turn to me and waited for me to answer. I smile. "Ladies, he is great in bed. And I'm the only one who going to know." They start to laugh.

The rest of the night we talked like old times when we were younger and were trying to get away from our brothers and parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reaction**

"Hugo! Get down here now!" Mum yelled for Hugo up the stairs.

"Do I have to go?" Hugo yelled back. "I'm not having the next Malfoy."

"Yes, now get down here." Mum yelled. Mum was getting irritated with him. She crossed her arms.

"No." Hugo said.

Mum gives dad a look. Dad sighed. He knew that he had to get Hugo from upstairs. "Ron, go and get your son." Mum said. I was waiting for dad to argue back, but he didn't. I guess after twenty years of marriage he finally learn not to argue with mum when she angry.

Dad ran upstairs to get Hugo. It took all but five minutes before Dad had Hugo by his ear. He was dragging Hugo downstairs. Dad dropped Hugo at mum side. Hugo grabbed his ear and rubbed it. He gave Dad a 'I hate you' look. "Tell your mother your sorry." Dad growled at Hugo.

"Sorry, Mum." Hugo said. He didn't mean it. He didn't look Mum in the eyes.

"Like you mean it." Dad yelled. He hit Hugo on the upside of his head.

Hugo looked in Mum eyes. "I'm sorry, Mum. I don't want to go to dinner with the Malfoys. It is Rose who is sleeping with their son. So, tell me why I have to go." Hugo turned around to walk back upstairs.

"They invited the whole family. So, that means you are coming to dinner or you are grounded for the rest of holiday." Mum said.

Hugo turns to Mum. "I have plans with Al and James tomorrow. I can't be grounded. I have things to do." Hugo cried.

"Then, you are coming with us." Dad said. Hugo grabbed his coat and walked to the door. We follow behind him. We apparate to Malfoy Manor.

We come in front of the gates that lead to the house. I see Mum grab Dad's hand. Dad gives Mum's hand a squeeze. Dad has anger in his eyes. Something happen here when my parents were young. I want to ask. I open my mouth to talk when I see Hugo shake his head. Does Hugo know something I don't?

I push the gate open. I let my parents past me. Dad pulls Mum closer to him. I fall beside Hugo. "What happen here?" I asked softly so our parents don't hear.

"I don't know. I can tell this is hard for Mum. Dad looks like he going to tear the house apart. I think they will tell us when they are ready." Hugo said as softly as I did. I only nodded.

If something happen here to my parents. Do you think that I should know? I am going to have the first grandchild between the both of them. I know that my parents and Scorpius' parents have their differences, but there are some scars never goes away.

I know they were in the same year at Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy was not very nice to Mum. He made fun of Dad being poor. But that was kid stuff. Right.

Before I knew it. We reach the front door. Dad grabbed the snake knocker and let it drop. We heard footsteps coming to the door. Penny opens the door.

"Miss Rose." Penny said.

"Hello, Penny. We are here for dinner." I pointed to my family. Penny moved out of the way to let us in. After we all walk in, Penny closes the door. I see Mum start to shake. Hugo and I trade looks. Something happen here that we don't know about. Penny walks down the hall. We enter the sitting room from before. When Scorpius and I told his parents. Scorpius and Mrs. Malfoy were the only ones there. I wanted to run and gave Scorpius a hug. I stop myself when I see my parents still in the doorway.

Astoria gets up and walks to my parents. "Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to see you again." Mum smiles and holds out her hand. Astoria shakes it. She turns to Dad. "Mr. Weasley, it's nice to meet you. The rumors are true, you are a good looking man." She turns back to Mum. "You are a lucky woman." Mum smile just grows bigger. "This must be your son, Hugo." She turns to Hugo. "Hello, Hugo." She grabs Hugo in a hug. Hugo face was priceless. I see a smile grow on Dad face. Scorpius covers his mouth with his hand. He was trying not to laugh. I was having the same reaction.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Mum said. "I do have a good looking husband. My son is glad to meet you. As am I. "

"Please don't call me Mrs. Malfoy, call me Astoria. We are going to have a grandchild together. Have a seat." Mrs. Malfoy pointed to the sofa.

Mum takes a seat. Dad sat next to her. "Then, you must call me Hermione. We are going to be family." We all take a seat. I sit by Scorpius. Hugo takes a sit in a chair. Astoria takes a seat across from my parents. "Where is Mr. Malfoy?" Mum asked looking around the room.

"Draco will be here in a little bit. He had something to take care of." As soon as she was done, Draco Malfoy walk in. Behind him was Narcissa Malfoy. Draco takes a seat by his wife. Narcissa takes a seat in the other chair in the room.

Draco nods to Dad. "Weasley."

"Malfoy." Dad said right back.

Sensing the tension in the room. Astoria asks Mum. "So, how did they tell you?"

"My daughter told my husband and I when we got home from the train. Then Scorpius came in. After that it was history. How did they tell you?" Mum asked.

"They sat us down and told us." Astoria told Mum. That broke the ice. Mum and Astoria talk like old friends. Ten minutes later, Penny tells us dinner is ready.

We follow the Malfoys to the dinning room. We all take a seat. I guess Dad was holding it in. "So, Malfoy how have you been since we last saw you?"

"I'm good the last time I saw you was last week at the Ministry. When I found you and your wife having _**lunch**_ together in her office." Lunch was emphasize. Mum blushed.

"Okay. What have you done to the house since we were last here." Dad said. Something did happen here.

"I lock up the room where your wife was." Draco said. He sounded sad when he said that. It felt like they were talking in code. The only people who knew what was being said were the people who were there. I look from Scorpius to Hugo. We did not know what was happening.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"It had to many memories for me." Draco eyes look like they were somewhere else.

"Oh. Why are you okay this?" Dad asked. Dad sounded sorry he brought it up. So he changed the subject.

"I want my son to be happy. When I was his age I had to many regrets. If it wasn't for my wife, I don't know where I be today." Draco said. His eyes look dark with the past.

"Oh." Was all Dad could say? "So…" Before Dad could ask his next question.

"Weasley, I'm sorry I was a prat back in school. I was young and believed everything my father said. When your young you think your father is everything. I didn't stop believing in him until after the war. I couldn't go in that room after what happen. When my parents gave me the house. I made sure no one could get in. I'm sorry for what happen. If I could stop it I would have. I was young." It felt like the only people in the room was the people who knew what he was talking about.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry for my husband." Mum gives Dad a look. "We didn't mean to bring up the past. What happen stay there? We have the future to think of. We are going to be grandparents."

"Thank you, Granger. I'm sorry I called you names. I was jealous of you being the smartest in the school." Draco said and then he smiles. "I think you got me back when you slapped me in the third year."

Hugo eyes rounded. "Mum you hit someone. I thought you were the prefect student there." Draco and Dad laughed out load.

"Your mother try to be, but with me and Harry as her friends. We got her in more trouble then not." Dad said.

"Miss Know-it-all. That what everyone called you." Draco said.

"They say the same thing about Rose." Hugo laughed.

"Hugo!" I yelled. Hugo better be scared because when we get out here. He is going to die.

"He's right you know." Scorpius laughed.

"I hate the both of you." I say. I cross my arms and look angry with them. Scorpius leans over.

"I love you. I'm only saying what people say. I think of you as my know-it-all." Like there was no one else in the room. Scorpius kisses me.

"Ow. We know how this happen. So, you can save that for later when no one is around." Hugo said. We broke apart. Everyone started to laugh.

Dinner was okay after that. They talked about when they were in school. Scorpius, Hugo, and I thought they were all old. It was about ten before we had to leave.

"Thank you, Astoria for have us. I'll see you Monday for lunch. We will have to have you guys for dinner some time." Mum hugged Astoria.

"So, I'll see you on Saturday for the match." Dad said to Draco. They both shook hands.

Scorpius and I had a private good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kiss him good-bye.

"Good-bye, mama." Scorpius said. Before I could say something. Hugo showed up.

"Are you coming, Rose. We don't need a repeat tonight." Hugo walked out of the room. Scorpius and I follow him. I grab my coat from Penny. I wave to the Malfoys. I smile, everything went okay. After Dad and Malfoy had it out.

When we get home. I had to ask. "Mum what happen at the Malfoy's house?" I couldn't hold it any more.

"Rose…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Reaction**

_Like Mother, Like Daughter_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_I heard from a source that Scorpius Malfoy; son of Draco Malfoy (known Death Eater) and Rose Weasley daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley (two of the Golden Trio.) are going to have a baby. _

_My sources tell me that Rose Weasley was trapping Scorpius Malfoy. She had an affair with a fourth year Hufflepuff. Rose was trying to get pregnant but she didn't let him know. When he found out, he broke it off. _

_Then she turns her sights on a boy in her own house, A sixth year boy from Gryffindor. He didn't know that he was in her sight. He felt that she was in love with him and that what to send the rest of their lives together. It turns out he was wrong. He meets the boy from Hufflepuff and told him that Rose was using him to trap Scorpius Malfoy. _

_When he broke it up with Rose. She finally settle her sights on Scorpius Malfoy. He fell for it. She got pregnant not even a month in their relationship. She told him it was his. And he fell for it. _

_Is Rose Weasley just like her mother? Going from one guy to another. Rose Weasley's mother is none other then Hermione Granger who went out with Vikor Kurm while going out with the famous Harry Potter in her fourth year. _

_Viktor Kurm broke Hermione's heart when he told her she was just a stepping stone for far greater thing. She ran to Harry Potter after this emotional break down, but Harry Potter went for another girl. She found Ronald Weasley to be her new conquest. _

_Ronald fell for her charm. He fell so deep that he married her. Is Rose even his daughter? Is she Harry Potter? Or Viktor Kurm's? Is Scorpius Malfoy falling for the same trap as Ronald Weasley? _

"_How is Ronald Weasley taking this new emotional blow? _

___________________________________________________

Mum told us late night. Scorpius' great aunt tortured Mum to get answers. Mum didn't give in. She said it help that dad was screaming her name. Harry and Dad saved her.

I hear a tap on my window. I look up to see Scorpius' owl at the window. I take the letter and threw it on my desk where all the rest of the letters are. I sit down again. Scorpius has been sending a letter every five minutes since early this morning. I can't open them. I don't know what to say to him. 'Hi, My mum just told me what happen in your house some twenty-five years ago.' That would work.

Later, I hear a door opening and closing. I hear voices downstairs. The voices stop when someone was coming upstairs. They walked down the hall. They stop right in front of my door. The door opens slowly. Scorpius sticks his head in. "Rose, are you okay?" He walks in and shuts the door. He walks over to me and sits right next to me.

"I don't know. My mum told me something late night." I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What?" He takes my hand.

"Last night I knew something happen to my mum and dad at your house. So, I asked when we got home. She told me to sit down."

"What happen there?" Scorpius asked.

"My dad, my mum and Uncle Harry were caught on their hunt. They were taken to your house. They put my dad and Uncle Harry in a dungeon and kept my mum upstairs. They tortured my mum. Your father was there, so were your grandparents. Your great aunt cut my mother's throat. They got out before they could kill my mother." I finally looked him in the eyes. His eyes looked cold. They turned into a dark gray. It looked like a storm was coming. "Scorpius, are you okay?" I ask him.

He gives his head a shake. "Rose, you can't let it bother you. It is in the past. You can't hold me for what my family did years ago. Do you love me?" I nodded. "Then, lets be happy. It seems to me that your mother forgives my family for what happen, so lets leave it in the past. We have a future together." Scorpius said. I grabbed him in a hug.

I lean back in the hug. "What brought you over here?" I asked.

"Have you read the paper today?" He asked me. I shook my head no. Scorpius took something out from his pocket. It was the paper from today. He handed to me. I read what it said.

"How did they find out?" I asked.

"I don't know how. Do you think your parents have found out about this?" Scorpius asked.

"Probably. They get the paper everyday." I say. I look at the clock it only two in the afternoon. "They won't be home before five." I told him. "Do your parents know about it?" I lean into Scorpius as we settle on the bed.

"Yeah. They are going to find out who did it." Scorpius said. He closes his arms around me. We fall asleep.

I wake up to a tapping on the window. I see Scorpius a wake too. I get up and get the letter from the owl. It looked like a school owl. It was address for the both of us. I look at Scorpius and hand him the letter. Scorpius opens the letter and reads it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley,_

_I read in the paper today that you both are going to have a baby together. If this is true, we will need to talk about. If you both are okay with tomorrow at 2:00pm please let me know._

_Thank You,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Scorpius looks up at me. I take a seat next to him. "We will have to see her." I say. I grab a quill and paper. We write back to her. I guess we'll be going to Hogwarts tomorrow.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: What do you think they sould have? Boy or Girl? Or even twins


	7. Chapter 7

**Reaction**

"Ron, stop it!" I hear mum yelling from downstairs. I rub my eyes and look at the clock in the room. It's just past five in the evening. I hit Scorpius in the arm so he can wake up. I motion to him to be quiet.

"'Mione, what I'm to thinking. Is Rose my daughter?" Dad asked. I look at Scorpius with tears in my eyes. How could my father think that I'm not his.

"Ron, I can't even think that you would say that? I was there. You are her father. After seventeen years you question if you really father her. And it all about that dumb article that bitch wrote. I loved you forever." Mum sounds like she is crying. I hear a knock on my door. I see Hugo walk in. Hugo was never happy when mum and Dad fought. He takes a sit on my chair in corner.

"Hermione…" Dad started before Mum interrupted him.

"Ron, you can sleep on the couch tonight." We hear Mum come upstairs and the slamming of her door. We don't move. We here the back door slam.

"What just happen?" Hugo asked.

"Dad read an article about me being pregnant. It brought up if I'm really his. That Mum slept with Uncle Harry and this Viktor Kurm." I told the tears I was holding started to fall. Scorpius wrapped his arms around me.

"Dad did not just ask Mum if you were his." Hugo said. I nodded. Hugo got up. Hugo didn't look too happy. He stormed out the room. The next thing we hear is the back door slamming.

I walk to my window and see Hugo confront Dad. I still don't believe it. Hugo punches my dad in the jaw. Then he starts to yell at Dad. I can't make out what Hugo was saying, but dad was taking all this in. Then Dad starts to cry. He walks away from Hugo. He turns on the spot. Dad left. Hugo comes back in.

"Scorpius, what are we going to do? I saw my father leave. I don't know where he went. My Mum crying her room. And I think Hugo got my dad's fire whiskey and drink away in the study. It's all because of our baby." I cried on Scorpius shoulder.

"First, we are going to take the fire whiskey from Hugo. Then we are going to find Rita Skeeter and tell her she ruin your family. And it's not our baby fault. It's about this article." Scorpius was angry. We get up and walk down stairs to find Hugo. I was right. He had dad's fire whiskey in his hand.

"What happen out there?" I asked him. He looks up and laughed.

"I punched my father in the jaw. I told him I hate him for ever doubting that you were his. Then he walks away." He laughed again. " I never would say my father was a coward. He walked away from his family. He should be comforting mum right now. He should tell you that he loves you and that it doesn't matter if you are his or not. No, he run away." Hugo tilled the bottle to his mouth. Scorpius grabs the bottle from Hugo.

"Stop it. Your father will be back and he will feel sorry about what he did." Scorpius said.

Hugo got up. He stood toe to toe with Scorpius. Hugo was tall for his age. He came up to Scorpius' nose. "How do you know that my father will be back. He gone. We don't know when he will be back. He walked out on us before. I know he walked out on mum before that. It what he does." Hugo grabs the bottle and goes to his room.

I break down and cry. Scorpius walks out of the room. I just let the tears come out. I next thing I feel are someone's arms around me. I look up and see my Aunt Ginny there. She puts me on the sofa. She just let me cry. "When your ready, do you think you can tell me and Harry what happen?"

I wipe my eyes. "Did you read the Skeeter article?" Aunt Ginny nodded. "Well Dad took it personally. Mum and Dad came home arguing about me being his. Mum told him that he could sleep on the couch tonight. He walked out of the house. Hugo ran after him. Hugo punched Dad in the jaw. And started to yell at Dad. Then Dad turned and left. Now Mum is crying upstairs, Hugo drinking upstairs in his room. Dad gone. Scorpius was scared away by us." I feel fresh tears in my eyes.

"Scorpius didn't leave. He went to get Harry and me. Then he said he was going to get Skeeter woman and hurt her. He left before we could ask any questions. Harry and I came over as quickly as we could." Aunt Ginny turns to Uncle Harry. "Can you talk to Hugo?" Uncle Harry nodded and left the room. Aunt Ginny let me go. "I'm going to talk to your mother." Aunt Ginny left the room. I was in the study by myself; I crawled into a ball. I cry myself to sleep.

"Rose…" I hear someone say my name. I don't want to open my eyes. I want this all to be a dream. I want to be back in the kitchen when I told my parents that I was pregnant. "Rose, wake up." I shake my head no. "Come on."

I bury myself in my ball. "No, because if I wake up it won't be a dream."

"Rose. I took care of it. Rita Skeeter won't be writing anymore article about us." It was Scorpius there. I sit up.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Let's say she at the Ministry waiting for your uncle." Scorpius said with a smile.

"What about my family?" I asked. I wasn't seeing the plus side yet.

"I don't know what we will do. Let's take one step at a time. We took care of Skeeter." Scorpius said. His smile went away. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry walk back in. Scorpius looks at Uncle Harry. "I took her to the Ministry." Uncle Harry only nodded.

"How is everyone?" I asked them.

"Your brother is sleeping right now. So is your mum. You both need to sleep." Aunt Ginny said. We nodded. We all walk out; we say thank you and goodbye to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Then we went upstairs and fell asleep.

The next morning, I got up about seven. I get out of bed quietly so I don't wake Scorpius. I walk to my parents' room. I look in and see my mum still sleeping. I walk to Hugo's room. He is still sleeping off the alcohol from last night. I walk downstairs to put some coffee on. I see Dad has not come home last night. After the coffee is done, I bring a cup to my mum. I knock softly so I don't wake her. I poke my head. She was sitting up. I walk up and give her the coffee.

"How are you doing?" I asked. Sitting on the bed.

"I'll be fine. It's not like your father and I don't fight. It will work out. Is your father on the couch?" Mum asked. I don't know how to tell her Dad walk out on us.

"Mum, dad is gone. Hugo and Dad got into it. Hugo punched Dad in the jaw. He left." I told her. I saw the light leave her eyes. Before Mum could respond we hear a distance pop.

The back door slams open. We hear footsteps running up the stairs. The door opens, Dad was standing there. He was out of breath. He moved slowly to the bed. He had a look in his eyes. Dad was sorry for what happen last night.

He sat on the bed. "Hermione, I am so sorry that I hurt you last night." I saw a bruise on Dad jaw. Mum shakes her head.

I start to back out. This is a Dad and Mum moment. Before I close the door, I hear Mum say. "Your son got you good." I start to walk to my room. When I ran into Hugo.

"I see Dad is home." It was more of a statement then a question. Hugo was still mad at dad for leaving.

"Yes and he is sorry for leaving." I told him. I went downstairs to start breakfast for us.

Later that day, I stood outside Three Broomsticks waiting for Scorpius. Scorpius left after breakfast to go home and change. Dad was not happy seeing Scorpius at the table this morning.

"Rose!" I turn to see said my name. I see Scorpius running towards me. He stops right in front of me. "Are you ready for this?" We start walking to Hogwarts. "How is everyone?" Scorpius asked. He left before Hugo came downstairs for breakfast.

"Mum and Dad are okay. Hugo is still mad at Dad for leaving. Mum tried to tell him that it is okay, because Dad always comes back. Hugo didn't care. Dad is sorry for what he did. I guess he talked to Uncle Bill. And Uncle Bill told him that it doesn't matter who impregnate mum. That Dad has been there for everything. Then, he proceed to tell him that I am his." I said. We don't talk after that. We are both thinking what is going to happen when we see Professor McGonagall. We reach the gate. Scorpius pushes it open. I felt like I was going to my death. McGonagall is scary when she want to be.

"Scorpius, Rose what are you doing here?" Hagrid said as we came upon him.

"We have a meeting with Professor McGonagall." Scorpius told him.

"Well good luck then. She not to happy about something." Hagird said. He walks back to his cabin.

We reach the front door. We slip in without anyone else finding us here. We walk up to the headmistress office. We say the password to the gargoyle. I start to shake by the time we make it to the door. Scorpius knocks. "Come in." We hear McGonagall say from the other side of the door.

We walk in and see McGonagall sitting behind her desk. She motions us to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. We both sit down. She folds her hands over her desk. She looks from me to Scorpius and back to me.

"Would one of you care to explain to me why I read in the paper yesterday that my Head Boy and Girl are going to have a baby." McGonagall asked.

"Professor, we are going to be parents." I said. I didn't look her in the eyes.

"What are you doing about this baby?" McGonagall asked.

"We are going to keep it. If this effects with us being Head Boy and Girl, we will gladly step down form our positions." Scorpius said. We agree earlier that we would step down if McGonagall asked it of us.

"No. If I see you both lagging behind then you will lose it. When school starts up again, everyone is going to talk about it. I just want to be sure that you are having this baby. Now good-bye." And we were dismissed. After we left the room, we let out a breath.

Everything is going too all right for now. We are going to have a baby. Mum and Dad are always going to fight. Hugo will get over being mad at Dad. Now we have to weather the storm called school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reaction**

The rest of the holiday was uneventful. I had my first healer appointment. They told us everything was okay. Hugo got over being mad at dad after he had a talk with Uncle Percy. Dad didn't get rid of the bruise. He said that it showed him what kind of man that his son was going to be. Dad and mum spent a lot of time together. I think they couldn't until we went back to school. We had the Malfoys over for New Years.

Scorpius had to deal with my older male cousins, who thought that they had to protect me from him. The night before we left Mum made dinner for both of our families. Dad and Draco had too much fire whiskey. So, both of their wives made their lives living hell the next morning.

Now Scorpius and I are sitting in the Head compartment on the train. I haven't been feeling well in the morning. I can't keep anything down. Mum and my lovely aunts all say this is normal for me to feel this way. I fall asleep on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Rose, we have to get up now." Scorpius said. I wake up slowly. I give him a 'I don't like you right now' look. He gets up laughing. He grabs my hand and pulls me up. We walk across to the perfects' compartment. All of them are there.

"Okay, this term there are going to be some changes." I look around. I see Lily the only other Weasley/Potter who is a perfect. Our family has way of always being in trouble. "We are changing schedule for some. If there are any question please see Scorpius or me. Thank you."

"I have a question." I look to see who it is. It is Page Usher from Slytherin. She is beautiful with her dark blue eyes and her white blond hair.

"Yes." I say. I never like her. She was always trying to hurt me. I have no reason why.

"Is it true that you are pregnant." Then she turns to Scorpius. "And that you are the father of the brat." She gives him a radiant smile.

I look at Scorpius. I could read his eyes. Might as well. I look at Page. "Yes and Scorpius is the father. If there are many more questions about the new schedule please ask away. If not, please get on with patrolling the train." I walk out of the compartment. I head back to my compartment. I sit down and lean back to close my eyes.

I hear the door open. Scorpius sits down next to me. "Rose, you have a great cousin."

"Why?" I ask without opening my eyes.

"She hit Page in the nose." Scorpius laughed. "Told her to mind her own business."

"Lily would do that. I don't know why she was made a perfect. She is like her mother." I laughed. The rest of the train ride was uneventful. I slept most of the way.

We arrive at the station. Scorpius and I make sure that no one is left on the train. We get the last carriage with Lily and Jon, another perfect from Gryffindor. We talk about what the rest of the school year is going to be about. Scorpius and I have N.E.W.T.s and Lily and Jon have O.W.L.s. This term is going to be fun with being pregnant, Head Girl duties, and with N.E.W.T.s. Well it will be eventful to say the lest.

I see Professor Longbottom waiting for us. We all climb out. "Lily Potter." Was all he said to us. Lily gave us a smile and a wink. And walk away with Professor Longbottom. We all knew that she was in trouble for what happen on the train. We enter the great hall. Scorpius leaves Jon and me. We make our way to the Gryffindor table. Jon goes to sit with his friends. I find Al sitting with our friends. I take a seat.

"So, Rose you are dating Scorpius Malfoy." My friend Liz said. I nodded and start to eat the food in front of me.

"Is it true that you two are going to be parents?" Joe Boxer said. I nod again.

People kept looking at me. I take a few more bits. I couldn't take it anymore. "I'll see you guys later." I get up and walk out of the hall. I start to walk to the heads' common room. When some one says my name.

"Weasley!" I turn around and see Page right behind me.

"Yes, Usher." I say with snarl.

"Why did you trap him?" She asked while shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"I never would trap Scorpius." I say. I put on a smile because people are leaving the hall.

"That not what I hear." She said. "I heard that you were sleeping around with young boys to make sure you got pregnant. Why Scorpius, none of the other boys from your year to do your bidding."

"I see you have read the article that Rita Skeeter wrote." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I didn't have to read it. She told me herself. Did you know that she is my great aunt." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, now I know where you got your telling of lies from." I say. I walk away before anything else could be said.

"Rose, did you just tell Usher off." I hear Lily say. I see Lily right behind me. She had a big grin on her face.

"Yes, and it felt good." I say with a smile.

"I'm still shocked that you did it. You're little miss prefect." I look in her face and see the shock in her face still.

"I thought that we already agreed that I'm not little miss prefect." I said think about the Sunday we sat and talked.

"Yes, we did. Now can I ask you something." I nodded. We reach the Gryffindor common room. We step to the side. "What do you think of Jon?" Lily said nervously. I looked down at her hands; she was ringing them nervously.

"Jon as in Jon Brewer, your fellow Gryffindor perfect." I say with a smirk.

"Yes. I don't know what to do? I like him, but I think he only knows me as his fellow perfect." Lily said.

I was shock that Lily was asking for advice. "Who are you and what have you done with Lily Potter?" I asked laughing.

Lily laughed. "Come on. Help me."

I put my finger to me jaw to look like I was in deep thought. I saw the way Jon looked at Lily. "Give it time." I say. I start to walk away.

"You are a lot of help!" Lily yelled after me. I just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reaction**

I walk into the heads' common room. I see Scorpius sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He is reading a book. I quietly walk over to him and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I asked him laughing.

"It must be Sara Tool from Hufflepuff." Scorpius plays along with. I don't say anything. "Then it must be Rose Weasley the girl I love so much."

I take my hands off and sit in his lap. I wrap my arms around him. I lean in to kiss him. "Do you want to play matchmaker with me." I ask.

"Why?" He sets his book on the table next to the chair.

"Because it will be fun." I say hoping that he will help me.

"Who are we helping?" He asked. I know I most got him to help me.

"Lily and Jon." I say. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Jon as in Jon Brewer." Scorpius asked. I nod in his shoulder. "Why do we need to help them?"

Boys are dumb sometimes. "Because they won't do anything themselves and Lily asked me." I lean up to his ear. "If you help me, there might be something for you when this is all done." I whisper.

Scorpius laughed. "That what got us into this mess here." Scorpius put his hand on my stomach.

"Ouch, that hurt." I say with a smile. "Will you help me, please?" I give him my puppy dog eyes. I know he can't resist me when I use them.

"No, don't use those eyes." Scorpius covers his eyes. I pull his hands away. "Fine, I'll help when you need me. You may want to tell Lily what you are up too."

"No, I just want them to see what they are missing." I told with a yawn.

"It's been a long day for you. With the train ride, arguing with Page, and coming up with this plan of yours." Scorpius carried me upstairs to our room. "Goodnight, love." Was the last I heard him say before my head hit my pillow?

I felt the weak sunlight coming in through the window. I cover my eyes. I was never a morning person. I feel my pillow being pulled from under me and the blanket being take away from my body. "Scorpius, please give them back." I say opening my eyes to see Scorpius standing over me. He was already dressed. He held the pillow in one hand and the blanket in the other.

"No, now get up or you will be late for breakfast. And now you need to eat more now that you are pregnant." He walks out of the room. I hate him right now. I get up and get dress.

I walk into the common room. Scorpius is holding my bag out, for me to grab. I grab my bag from him. "I hate you right now." I walk out of the common room. I walk right into Page Usher. "Sor…" I started. When I saw Page. I stop. "Oh, it's only you." I keep walking. Not before I hear.

"You better watch it, Weasley." I pretend I didn't hear that. I catch up with my friend Liz.

"Hey, how was your holiday?" I ask her.

She was startled when she heard my voice. She recovered quickly. "I should be asking you that question. From what I hear." I roll my eyes. She laughed. We sit down at the Gryffindor table. "So let me see if I have this right. You and Scorpius are dating. Now you are going to have his baby." I nodded. "How did it happen?" She asked.

I told her from the start to now. "Now, Page Usher has it out for me. I don't know what about."

"Page hasn't like you since you and Scorpius started patrolling together." Then it dawns on her. "That when you start dating Scorpius." I nodded. Then, she continued about Page. "Page had her eye on Scorpius since day one."

I look at my watch. "We have to get to class." I take one last bite of my toast. We walk in the hall and hear voices coming from the classroom.

"What do you want, Page?" I knew who that was. Scorpius wasn't sounding too happy.

"I want you." Page said in a sweet sounding voice. I look at Liz. She could read my eyes. I wanted to open the door. She shakes her head and motion to listen.

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend." Scorpius said.

"I can give you anything. I wouldn't get pregnant like she is." Page said. I open the door quietly. Liz and I see Page climbing on Scorpius. Scorpius pushed her off.

"That was my mistake too." Scorpius said.

"Give her some money and leave her and that brat that she claims it is your." Page said.

"I'm not going to leave Rose or my child. I love her. I need her as much as she needs me." Scorpius said. Scorpius was getting angry.

"Come on. I'll show what you can have if you were with me." Page pressed her body again Scorpius. Scorpius pushes her off. I think it time to make my presence known.

"Scorpius, can you see me to class." I say from door.

Scorpius turns to my voice. I see him smile. His eyes are saying 'Thank You'. He walks over to me. We walk out of the classroom. I look over my shoulder and see Page standing there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. I give her a big smile. This is war now.


	10. Chapter 10

Reaction

I was sitting in the library working on my potions homework a few weeks later. When Lily came running in. Madam Rider gave her a look. Lily rolled her eyes. She took a seat across from me. She looked down at my books, and then she looks around the room. I rise my eyebrows at her. "Lily is there something you need?" I asked.

She smiles at me. "Rose, how are you feeling?"

I look at her questionably. "I feel fat. Why?" I put my quill down. And fold my hands in front of me. I want to know why Lily is acting like this.

She pulls something out of her robes and set it in front of me. I look down at the paper in front of it. It said 'This is a petition to take Rose Weasley's Head Girl duties away.' I look up at Lily.

"Page Usher was going around to all the perfects trying to get them to sign it. She went to Jon. She told him that you are not being a good role model because you are pregnant. That it shows that it is okay to be pregnant. She also told him that girls thinking about getting pregnant so they can be like you. She asked him what he thought about it. Jon asked if he could think about it. He took it from her and came to find me. I saw there were no names on it. But I came to tell you right away." Lily told me.

"So, this just happen, today?" I asked her.

"Yes, she corner him after dinner. He thought it had something to do with trading perfects' duties. So, I went to the common to wait for him." She blushed as she said this.

"So, you and Jon were going to do something tonight." I asked with a smile. Finally something was going between them. They were very slow about doing some thing.

"Yes. Now let's get back to your problem." Lily crosses her arms. I laughed. She just made a face. It made me laugh harder. Lily looked around. "Will you shut up." Lily hissed.

"Sorry, but you two are slow. I thought that everything that Scorpius and I did would help you." I say.

"I knew it. Jon was thick about it. He asked me out yesterday." Lily shakes her head. "Hey, we are here about you, not me. We can talk about my love life later. Now what are we going to do about Page." She asked.

"I don't know what we are going to do. Let me get back to you. I need to talk to Scorpius about this." I say. I grab my books and put them away. I stand up and start to walk to the door.

"Rose, you are starting to show." Lily runs up behind me.

"Thanks for telling the whole library." I hiss out of my smile. We walk out of the library before Lily says something.

"Sorry. I guess it just make it seem real." Lily said.

"Oh, trust me. It is real. I can't keep anything down besides crackers and toast. I have headaches when I wake up. I feel fat everyday. It's real. Just ask Scorpius." I snarl at Lily.

"Wow. I'm sorry. Everything will be okay." Lily tried to reassure me.

"It's okay. Mum said it only the first three months." I tell her.

Before Lily could say something. We heard something.

"Page, what do you need me to do?" We hear a male voice say. I tell Lily to be quiet.

"I need you to help me get my man." Page said. "I need that bitch out of the way. I need Scorpius to break up with her." Page is quiet for a second. "I need you to romance her. She pregnant so helps her with it. She'll think that other men want her. She will get mad at Scorpius and break it off with him. I wanted Scorpius since our third year. I always get what I want." Page laughed. "See what you can do." We hear someone walking towards the door.

Lily pulls me into the classroom across the hall. I see Page walk out and behind her I see a big man. I can't see his eyes. He is standing in the shadows. Page gives him money. He smiles. She walks one way and he walks the other way.

I can't believe what I just heard. Page really wants to get Scorpius that she would do anything to get him. I look at Lily. I see an evil twinkle in her eyes. Her smile is just as wicked. "Lily, what are you planning?" I asked. I worried when she gets like this. When she has this face, someone is going to get hurt.

"We are going to let Page's man come up to you." She grabs my hand. "We need the reinforcements." She said. We walk up to the Gryffindor tower.

We walk in the common room, Lily scans the room to find who she looking for. She looks at me. "Can, we go to the Head's common room?" I nodded. We walk over to a table where Roxanne, Lucy, and Hugo were sitting. "We need you guys. Meet us outside the common room." They nodded and started to pick up their books. "Have you seen my brother?" Lily asked.

"He's up in his room." Hugo said.

"Can you go get him, please?" Lily said. Hugo nodded and left us to get Al.

So soon as Hugo leaves. Roxanne speaks up. "What is going on?"

"We tell you in good time." Lily said. As Lily finish Hugo and Al come down from the boys' dormitories. We walk out of the common room.

"What the hell is going on?" Al asked. "I was doing homework."

"No, you probably had a girl up there." Lily said. Al shoots her a look.

We come in front of the Head's common room. I say the password that let's us in. I walk in and see Scorpius sitting at the table. He looks up when I walk in. He smiles at me. Then, he sees my family behind me.

"Rose, what is going on?" Scorpius asked as he points to my cousins and brother.

It's Lily who answers. "You will know in good time." She turns to the rest of us. "Have a seat." They all take a seat around the room.

The only place left for me to seat was Scorpius' lap. I give him a sly smile. He smiles right back and pats his lap. I take my seat.

"Now that we are all seated." Lily gives me a look as she said this. "Now, there is a little problem called Page Usher. She wants you." She points to Scorpius.

"Yeah, I know this already." Scorpius said. He wraps his arms around me.

Lily continues like she doesn't hear Scorpius. "She will go to any length to get him." Then she tells them what happen from dinner to what we heard in the classroom between Page and the man.

"Wow, she doesn't really like you." Lucy said to me. I shake my head no.

"Do we know why she wants Scorpius?" Hugo said.

"She thinks that we will make the prefect couple. She has our wedding planned out from what I hear. When we both made perfects it was just a step in the direction to our future for her. When Rose and I started doing patrols, it was a sigh of relief for me. All she talks about was that we would make a prefect couple. What she didn't know what that I was in love with someone else. And she always gets what she wants, so that mean me." Scorpius said.

"So, you were already in love with Rose by that time."

Roxanne said. She turns to Lily. "What are you going to do?"

"We are going to wait until this guy comes up to Rose and see what he is going to do. And we are going to from there." We all nodded. We talk for about an hour before my family had to get back to the Gryffindor tower.

After they left, Scorpius and I went upstairs to our room. I look in the mirror. "Scorpius do I look fat?"

Scorpius comes and wraps his arms around me. "No, you look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I turn around in his arms.

"I love you." I kissed him.

"I love you, too." Scorpius leads us to bed. I fall asleep right away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reaction**

I was sitting in the kitchen to get away from everyone. Ever since Lily and I told my family about Page and her plans. I couldn't walk anywhere without one of my cousins or Scorpius being by my side. I had to tell Al that I have to go to the bathroom. And since there was no one there to take me, he had to let me go on my own. I creep by him to get to the kitchen. He probably still standing there, waiting for me to come out.

"Here you go, miss. It should help." A Hogwarts house-elf gives me a cup of tea.

"Thank you." I take the cup. I sip it slowly. The portrait hole opens and I find Page's man standing there. He gives me a wicked smile. I can't read his eyes because he is standing in shadows. I slowly put the tea on the table by me. I miss the table; the cup drops on the floor. A house-elf picks it up and runs to the other side of the room.

"Rose, you are hard to get close to. I watched you leave your cousin's side." He gradually walks up to me. His eyes look black. I can't read them. I'm scared. I can feel the goosebumps on my arms. I start to rub my arms. "Are you cold?" He asked sweetly.

He still had on that wicked smile. I can't find my tongue. He takes off his sweater and put it over my shoulder. "That should help keep you warm." He whispers in my ear and I shiver. "Are you still cold." I shake my head. He puts his arm around my shoulder. His hand rubs up and down on my arm.

I find my voice. "W-who are you?" I asked. I pick up his hand and take it off of me.

His smile grows. "I'm David Manning." He said it like I should know who he is.

"Hi, David." I can see that he doesn't like when I call him by his first name. I smile at that little information.

His smile grows tight. "Please don't call me David. Call me Manning." He had sorrow in his voice.

"Sorry." I started to get up. "I have to go."

He grabbed my arm. "I don't think so." He was hurting me. Why did I have to leave Al? I feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Please let me go." I say with a quaver in my voice. He doesn't let me go.

"If you want to leave. You have to break up with Scorpius Malfoy and show people that I am your new boyfriend." His hand relaxed on my arm.

The tears I was holding back started to fall. "I can't do that. I can't hurt Scorpius like that. I love him to much." I can see Scorpius face in my mind. I fall to the floor as the tears are coming down. Scorpius is my life. I can't lose him.

"You will or you will lose that brat you have in you." Manning said.

"No, you can't take my baby away from me." I get up and shake off his hand. I can't lose this baby that Scorpius and I made. I love it already. I run from the room. Not before I hear him say.

"I will get to you, Rose Weasley." Manning said through his teeth.

I run, I don't see where I'm going. My tears are coming down and blinding me. I finally stop running. I sit on the floor and let the tears come down.

That is where Lily found me. "Rose, where have you been?" Lily sits right next to me. I look up at her. She sees the tears.

"What is wrong?" She puts her arms around me. She just lets me cry.

I feel that I'm out of tears. I wipe my face. "Sorry for crying on you."

"Are you okay?" Lily said with concern.

"I don't know what to do." I say.

"Come on. Let's go to your room." Lily stands up and help me get up. She wraps her arms around shoulder. We walk to the head common room.

I distantly hear Lily say the password. She puts me on the sofa. She sits next to me. "What happen?" Lily asked quietly.

I told her what happen in the kitchen. She doesn't say anything when I told her that I lost Al at the bathroom. How everybody wouldn't leave my side. Didn't tell her about his threat. "…That when you find me." I finish.

"So, do we know anything about this Manning guy." Lily asked as if she was in deep thought.

"The only thing I know is that he hates his name. When I said his name, he grew angry by it. It was the only emotion he showed." I tell Lily.

"What are we going to do?" Lily said as she was addressing everyone in the room when it looked like she was talking to herself.

"I don't know, but I am scared of what Manning would do." I say. I think to myself to the baby.

The door opens and Scorpius and Al walk in. "…that test was hard." Al said. Scorpius and Al have become friends since we discuss what we are going to do about Page Usher.

"I know. What was Professor Longbottom thinking giving that test to us." Scorpius said as he put his bag down by the table. It's like they don't see us sitting on the loveseat. "Have you seen Rose since you left her in the bathroom?" Scorpius asked Al.

"No. I told you she sneaked right by me. I thought that she went to class." Al said. I look at Lily. "Should we announce our presence to them." I say quietly so Scorpius and Al can't hear us. Lily nods. "I'm right here." Scorpius and Al jump about a foot when they hear my voice.

"Rose, where have you been?" Al asked. I frown and drop my head. I hear someone walk across the room.

Rose, what happen? Are you and the baby okay?" Scorpius asked. He takes me in his arms.

"The baby and I are fine. Do you know a David Manning?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he is in Slytherin and I shared a room with him for the past six years. Why?" Scorpius asked.

"He's what happen?" I say in his shoulder.

"How?" Scorpius is concern. I told him what happen from the time I left Al to the time when Lily found me. "That son of bitch. I'm going to kill him and bury the body in the forest so no one can find it." Scorpius said with anger. "He not going to hurt you or my child."

"Scorpius calm down." I say softly. So only he can hear me. I saw Al and Lily's face. They didn't like this Scorpius. "Nothing going to happen to me or the baby." I say just as soft.

He takes my face in his hands. He looks me in the eyes. "I'm not going to lose you or our child." He leans in and kisses me. I wrap my arms around him. I could feel all the love he has for me.

"Are you two going to come up for air." Lily asked. I forgot that Al and Lily were in the room.

We break apart. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Now that Rose had reassured Scorpius. We need to know about Manning." Lily looks at Scorpius and asked. "What do you know about David Manning?"

"Manning and I were not close. All I know is that his mother die when he was young. His father left about the same time. He lives with his aunt and uncle. He has a young sister. That all I know." Scorpius told us.

"Do you know the name of the sister?" Al asked.

"All I know that she in Ravenclaw." Scorpius said.

"That won't be to hard to find out who she is." Lily said. "We have to find out more about Manning. I will have who his sister is by tonight." We all look at how can she get this done so soon. She reads our question. "It does have its benefit being Harry Potter's daughter. People can tell you anything. Just ask Al, how do you think he gets all those girl." Lily smiled. Al blushed. We laughed at this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reaction**

I grabbed a chicken leg and put some ketchup on. I was starving. Eating for two was fun because everyone was giving me strange looks. Al pushed his plate away from him.

"Rose, I can't eat when you are eating like that." Al said.

"Sorry." I took another bit of the chicken.

"Rose, I know who is Manning's sister is." Lily said as she came to sit next to me. She grabs some food.

"Who is she?" I asked.

She points to the Ravenclaw table. "She the one with black hair talking to the brown hair boy with glasses." I see who she about. "She in the fourth year. Her name is Daphne. If we want to talk to her, she will be in the library after dinner." Lily started to eat.

I look over at the Slytherin table and see Page hanging on Scorpius. Manning is a few seats away. He is looking at Page and Scorpius with jealousy. I drop my chicken leg. "Lily," I look at Lily and smile.

"What." She asked.

"I think I found something else about him."

"What." It has grab everyone else attention.

"He in love with Page." I told them. They all look at the Slytherin table.

Lily smiles. "I got something." Everyone looks at her. "Rose, you are going to sent him a note, asking to meet him in the entrance hall tomorrow. Then when you meet him, tell him that you know a secret about him and you will help him with it. If he takes it, we only have to get Page and him together." I smile at that.

"I'll write it tonight and sent it off. I'll let Scorpius know what is going on. We should still talk to his sister, because if this doesn't work we will need her help." I say. Lily nodded.

We finish our dinner. We watch Daphne leave with the brown hair boy with glasses. Lily and I get up and follow her. We nod to Hugo and Al; they have to watch Scorpius and Manning. So Lily and I can do this. We walk out of the great hall, we see Daphne walk towards the library. We follow her.

We reach the library. We scan the room to see where she is. We find her in the back with the brown hair boy with glasses. "Daphne Manning, can we talk to you?" I asked. Daphne looked up from what she was doing. She saw Lily and mine's badge.

"I'll be back Harold." Daphne told the boy. She follows to another table. Lily and I sit down. We point to a chair for Daphne to sit.

"Daphne, we need your help." I tell her.

"With what." She asked. She had her brother's eyes. I couldn't read them.

"Your brother." Lily said.

"What do you need my brother for?" She asked.

"It's what you can tell us about your brother." Lily said.

"My brother and I are not close. Can't tell you anything about him. Sorry." She gets up and leave us.

"That didn't help us." Lily said. I agree with her. "We better hope that the plan of ours work." We sit there think about what we can do if my talk with him doesn't work.

"Rose, Lily are you there." Scorpius asked. As he sits across form us.

"Sorry, Scorpius." I say. "What are you doing here?"

"I have work to do for one of my classes." He said with a half smile. He knows my heart melts when he uses that smile.

"What have you done with Al and Hugo?" Lily asked to remind us that she was there.

"I told them to stop following me and that I'm going to the library, that they can't stop me. They should be here in three two one." Hugo and Al walked in the library. They came and sat down by us.

"How did it go with Manning's sister?" Al asked.

"She doesn't know anything." I say. "We will have to hope this plan works."

"What plan?" Scorpius asked.

"Scorpius, honey you can't get mad." I explain. I continue. "I'm going to meet Manning tomorrow and tell him I know a secret about him. And see if I can help him with it."

"No. I will not let that man near you." Scorpius voiced.

"To bad. I'm going to talk to him." I sit back in my chair and crossed my arms. "Do you want to know the secret about him?" I add.

"I don't care what the secret. You are not going to see him. I forbid it." Scorpius leans back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"You can't stop me. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I will lock you in your room until Easter, then I will lock you in your room at your house." Scorpius said with a smirk.

"Last time I check you don't own me, Scorpius Malfoy." I shot right back.

"I care for you. Does that count for anything, Rose Weasley." Scorpius said with concern.

What do I say? I can see that Scorpius is worried about the baby and me. I lean over the table and pull Scorpius' arms apart. "Scorpius, love, let me do this, please. It will be in the entrance hall. There will be people all over the place. You can be in the crowd. If something goes wrong, you will be there." I say in a soft voice.

"Alright, I still don't like it." Scorpius said.

"I know." I kiss him.

"Hugo, do they remind you of anyone?" Lily said to lighten the mood.

"Yes, they do." Hugo said. I shot him an evil look. He ignored me. "Al, can't you see it?"

"Oh, yes." Al smiled.

"I hate all of you." I say. "Do any you of have paper and a quill." Scorpius takes out some paper and a quill from his bag. He hands it to me with a frown. I smile right back as I took the paper. I turn to Lily. "Okay, so how are we going to write this."

"Tell him that you have come to a decision about breaking up with Scorpius. And to meet you in the entrance hall." Lily said.

I wrote that down. "Okay, Scorpius come with me to the Owlery." I turn to the others. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast." I stand up and grab Scorpius' hand. We walk out of the library. We walk to the Owlery in silence. I sent off my owl. "Come on. Let go back to our room." Scorpius doesn't say anything the rest of the night. It was cold in bed that night.

When I woke up the next morning, Scorpius was already gone. I make it down to breakfast. I see Scorpius sitting at the Slytherin table, not looking at the door to make sure I got here okay. I walk to the Gryffindor table and sit by Lily and Liz.

"I think Scorpius is mad at me for doing this." I say to them.

"How?" Lily asked.

"He hasn't talk to me since we were in the library." I tell her.

Lily opens her mouth to talk, but before she could. The owls flew in the great hall. An owl landed right in front of me. I grab the letter and open it. "It is from Manning. He said that is fine. He will meet me in the entrance hall after lunch." I tell both of them.

I finish eating, I see Scorpius still in the hall. I walk out and wait for him to come out. I don't wait long. I walk up to him. "Scorpius, can we talk." I say. He starts to walk faster. He completely ignores me. He was acting like he didn't hear me. I don't have time for this.

"Is everything okay?' Liz asked as she walks out of the great hall.

"I hate boys." I say. I walk to our class. Liz shakes her head. "What?" I asked.

"Let me guess, Scorpius doesn't want to talk to you." Liz said.

"Yes, I ask if he wants to talk. He walks away." We enter our class and take our seats.

"Give him some space right now." Liz said. I roll my eyes. Before I say anything. Professor Power starts the class.

Before I know it lunch is here. Scorpius is still not talking to me. I anxious about meeting Manning again. I finish eating and walk out the entrance hall to wait for Manning. I see that he is already out here. I walk over to him. "Hello, Manning." I say from behind him.

He turns around to face me. "Hello, Rose." He smiles. "So what are you going to about Scorpius and your baby." He leans back on the wall and puts his foot on the wall and crosses his arms.

"Before we get a head of ourselves. I have something for you." I give him an evil smile.

"What?" He asked.

"You're in love with Page Usher." I tell him. His face softens. I continue. "I can help you get her." I put my proposal on the table.

He thinks about it. Then he smiles. "I'll…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Reaction**

"I'll do it." I smile. He fell for it. "If you can't do it in a month. You will have to decide between Scorpius and your baby."

My face fell. "Okay." I stick my hand. Manning shakes it. After he let it go, my hand was hurting. Manning walks back in the crowd. "Ouch." I shake my hand. Lily and Liz walk out of the great hall.

"How did it go?" Lily asked as she reached me. Liz handed me my bag.

"He said he do it…" Lily smiled and started to jump up and down. "…But, he said we have a month. If I don't, I have to decide if I want Scorpius or our child." We start to walk to class.

"Well we have a month." Liz said with hope.

"Yeah." Lily and I said quietly. We stop in front of Lily's class.

"What are we going to do now?" Lily asked out loud as she was addressing the room.

"First, I need to get Scorpius on board." I tell them. The warring bell goes off. "We'll see you later, Lily." We run down to the school gardens. We barely make it. Professor Longbottom throws us a look. We roll our eyes. I don't remember the last time I got in trouble with Longbottom. We get to work with the plant on the table.

After class Liz asks me something. "What is going on with Scorpius?" We walk back into the school.

"He didn't want me to talk to Manning alone." We stop inside.

"Ah. Are you going to talk to him?' Liz asked.

"Yes, I'll see you at dinner." We part at the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. I had a free period.

I walk into the head's common room to Scorpius sitting at the table doing homework. I walk over and sit across from him. He doesn't look up as I sit. "Scorpius, we need to talk." I look at the blond head I love so much. Scorpius looks up then goes back to his homework. "Come on, look at me Scorpius." Scorpius gets up and walks across the room. He sits in the chair by the fire.

I talk to him anyway. "Scorpius, Manning is in love with Page. I talk to him about it. He has agreed for us to help him get her. We need you to help."

Scorpius finally looks at me. "You need my help with this crazy plan of yours. I didn't want you to talk to him. The whole time I was scared that he was going to hurt you again. I'm glad that your plan is working. Don't you care for our child or me? I don't like you putting yourself in danger." Scorpius yelled.

"I didn't want to choose between you or our baby. I did what I thought was best. Do you know what he said to me." Scorpius shook his head no. "He said, I break up with you and show that he is boyfriend or I lose our child. I could never choose." The tears that I was holding in start to fall. "I'm sorry that I'm trying to save us." I walk over to him, put my hand on either side of his face. "I love you, Scorpius. I don't want to lose that." I lean up to kiss him.

Scorpius breaks the kiss. He wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what you were going through. Why didn't you tell me what he said? All you told us was that he told you that you had to choose between the baby or me." Scorpius looked me in the eyes.

"If I told you or my family, what do you think you would have done." Scorpius' eyes darken with anger. "You would have found him and beat him up. You have lost your head boy badge. I need you by my side." I put my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around him.

"So, we have to get Page and Manning together." I can hear the smile in voice.

I lean back to look at him. "Yes, we have a one month."

Scorpius lets me go and starts to walk around the room to think about what we should do. My eyes follow him; I love when he does this. He gets lost and forgets that anyone else is in the room. "I need to talk to Page." He walks out of the common room. I don't know what he is planning.

I yawn, realizing that I'm tried. I walk up to my room and lay down. I'll sleep for a few minutes.

"Rose, wake up." Scorpius shakes me up.

I open one eye. "Leave me to sleep." Scorpius shakes his head no. I pull the blanket over my head. Maybe he will get the hint to leave me alone. He pulls the blanket off me. I shiver, he just laughed.

"We have guests downstairs." Scorpius pulls my feet off the bed.

"Don't you know that you have to leave pregnant woman to rest." I told him as I tried to put my feet on the bed. Scorpius just held them to the floor.

"Don't remember hearing that anywhere." Scorpius smiled.

"It was in that book I made you read." I told him trying to turn away from him.

"I didn't read it." Scorpius pulled my arms out from under the pillow. He gets me in a standing position. "Come on, your cousins are downstairs. Do you want them to come up here in our room."

"Fine, but I hate you." I walked to the door.

Scorpius follows me. "No, you love me." I can hear the smile.

"If that what gets you to sleep at night." I throw back at him.

"No, you get me to sleep when you wear me out." Scorpius said. I throw him a look.

"So, that what got us here." Hugo smirked. I see that Scorpius and I made it downstairs. And all of my cousins were standing around the room.

"I think you are right, Hugo." Lily said. "Scorpius gets Rose pregnant, they tell everyone about the baby, and now we are in this mess with Page Usher and Manning." Everyone nodded.

"I hate all of you." I said to all them. I take a seat and cross my arms. I give them all dirty looks.

"What did you need us for Scorpius?" Al said getting back to the business on hand.

"Rose told me about what happen with Manning." I see that he didn't tell them that we fought again about it. "If he is in love with Page. We need her to see that." The all gathers around Scorpius like he was telling them a good story. "I have a plan that might just work. We are going to make it look like Rose and I are o broke up. Before dinner tomorrow, Rose and I are going to get in a big argument about Page.

She is going to accuse me of see Page, and that I don't want her anymore because she thinks that I think that she is fat. I'm going to tell her that I love her. She going to break up with me." Scorpius looks at me. "But we won't be."

He turns to everyone again. "We are going to make sure that Page is in the Hall. After we break up, I'm going to go to cry on Page's shoulder. She going to love it."

"What does this have to with Manning?" Lily interrupted.

"Just listen. Rose is going to realize that she is sorry for breaking up with and she wants me back. The only way to get me back is to come face to face with Page. What happens between Rose and Page is up to them. I'm going to be right there. Rose is going to ask me who I want. I'm of course I'm going to choose Rose. Page is going to run back to Manning. Everyone is going to be happy."

"I like it. Scorpius, you're brilliant." Lily said. "Even, if she doesn't get with Manning. She will leave you alone."

"Alright, this is all going to happen tomorrow tonight." Al asked.

"Phase one." Scorpius said. After that said, everyone but Scorpius and I left. Scorpius turns to me. I could see the love he has in his eyes for me. "Rose know that I love you. I would never hurt you." Scorpius helps me up from the chair. He took me upstairs and show me how much he loved me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

**Reaction**

Morning was here before I knew it. I wanted this day to go slow. I didn't want to break up with Scorpius. I got up slowly and dressed. I was in a hazed all the way to breakfast. I sat between Liz and Lily. I took a piece of toast, put butter on it.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked. She traded looks with Liz before turning to me.

"No I'm not, I have to break up with my boyfriend. I don't want to see the hurt on his face. I don't want tonight to come." I told them. I felt cold all of sudden. I wrap my arms around me. Lily puts her arm around me.

"Everything will be okay." Lily reassured me.

I pick up my bag. "I'll see you two later." I walk out of the great hall. I went to sit in from of my first class. Someone sat next to me.

"Rose," Scorpius said. "Is everything okay? I saw you leave the great hall."

"Scorpius, I don't want to do this." I cried. I put my head in his shoulder. He puts his arm around me. His hand rubs my arm.

"Everything will be okay. It's not real." Scorpius kissed my temple.

"Whatever, I say, all I see is the hurt in your eyes." I can feel the tears running down my face. Scorpius kisses them away. He gets up and puts his hand out for me to grab. I grab it and he helps me up. We walk across the hall.

Before Scorpius opens the door. He looks around to see if anyone is round. He opens the door and pulls me in there with him. We find ourselves in an empty classroom. Scorpius starts to kiss me. Soon I forget were we are. I vaguely hear the bell to start class. We fall to the floor. After that it just started.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley for coming to class." I walk in class twenty minutes late.

"Sorry, Professor." I take my seat in front of the class. I can feel the heat on my face. Everyone had his or her eyes on me. Liz gives me a questionable look. I shake my head at her.

"Miss Weasley, would you like to tell the class why you are late?" Professor Matter asked.

"Head girl duties." I say. No one believes me. Liz smiles, telling me she doesn't believe it one bit.

"Thank you." She sounds like she believes me. "Miss Weasley you have detention with me tonight at eight. Before, Miss Weasley came in. We were talking about…" I take out my note and get started on taking notes.

I hear the bell fifteen minutes later. I try to get out before Liz can corner me. I have no such luck. She falls in right beside me.

"Why were you late? You left the hall before I did." Lily caught up with us.

"You were late." Lily wonders. They trade a look. I try to lose them when they stop and give me the look 'why.' "Stop right there, Rose Weasley." Lily sounds like her mum right there. I turn around to look at her. She looks just like Aunt Ginny standing there with her hand on her hips.

I start to laugh. Lily gives Liz a questionable look. Liz shakes her head. "Lily, you shound just like your mum and with your hands on your hips, you look like her too." I laughed.

Lily takes her hands off of her hips. "Don't you ever say that again." Lily hissed through her teeth. I walk over to Lily.

"Lily, you can't deny that you are your mother's child." I throw my arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, look who talking." Lily throws my arm off of her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I stated.

"Liz, you meet my aunt." Liz nodded. "Doesn't Rose look like her mother." Liz nodded.

"I hate the both of you." I said. They both laugh.

"So, Rose why were you late?" They came up on either side of me.

I say one word. "Scorpius." I keep walking. I didn't see that they stop after I told them. I turn around and they are both looking at me. "What?"

"How did Scorpius make you late?" Lily said with a sly smile. I feel the heat coming. "Oh. I got to get to class and don't have Scorpius make you late again." Lily runs to her class. Liz and I head for class. Liz kept throwing me looks all the way to class.

Dinner came before I wanted it to. I sat there picking at my food. I look at my watch. I have fifteen minutes before the scene of the century. I look over to the Slytherin table and see that Scorpius is looking at me. I see the love in his eyes. I smile. I work up my courage to do this. I pick up my bag and walk out of the room.

I see Scorpius walk out. I take a deep breath. I'm saving our future here. Scorpius walks over and kisses me. He whispers in my ear. "I love you." He lets me go.

I take one more deep breath and let it out slowly. "Scorpius, do you think I'm fat?" I say loud enough so people can hear us.

"No, I think you are prefect." He said.

"You think that I'm fat!" I yelled. People start to look at us.

"You are pregnant of course you are going to look fat." Scorpius yelled.

I hear someone say. "Wrong thing to say."

"You know what. We are through." I feel the tears in my eyes.

"Fine!" Scorpius runs towards the Slytherin common room. I fall to the floor and start to cry. I feel someone help me up. I don't see where we are going. They take me to the Gryffindor common room. They put me in a chair by the fire.

I wipe my eyes. "How did it go?" I asked. My voice sounded crackle.

"Page saw everything. She was smiling the whole time." Hugo said. I smile a weak smile.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six. You have two hours before your detention." I nodded.

Detention was boring. I walk in the head's common room. I find Scorpius sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. He sees me as I walk in. He smiles and gets up to walk over to me.

"Rose, it worked." Scorpius said. He had a big smile on his face. He didn't see that I was not happy. I can't take it anymore. I break down and cry. "Rose, what is wrong?" Scorpius asked. He gathers me in his arms.

"I hate this. I can't be with you out in public." I say. My voice had a tremble in it.

"Rose, it will be like it was before everyone knew we were going out." Scorpius rubbed my back with his hand.

"No, it's not. I didn't have to see you with her. I knew you were mine. You were my dirty little secret. Now I have to see her with her arms around you. It's going to hurt this next month." I cried. Scorpius picked me up and took me our room. He held on me the whole night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reaction**

It was Valentine's day weekend. Everyone was all lovely dovey. I hate it. It's almost been a month since Scorpius and I 'broke up.' He has tried to reassure me every time we are alone. He doesn't know that I cry silently at night when he is asleep. Both Liz and Lily try to tell me that he loves me.

"Rose," I hear Lily say. "Are you okay?" Lily sounds happy because Jon and her have plans this weekend. We were in the great hall eating dinner.

"I hate this holiday." I told her with a growl.

Lily laughed. "Why? It's the most beautiful holiday." Her smile grew.

"It's make everyone all lovely dovey. I hate it." I told her with a snarl.

"You just hate because you can't share it with Scorpius." Lily said.

"Whatever." I pick up my bag and walk out the great hall. I went to the Head common room.

I walk in and see there are rose petal leading up the stairs to our room. I walk upstairs to find our door was cracked open. I push it open to find candles lit. The lighting in the bathroom was soft. There was a note on the bed. I picked it up.

'Take a bath' was all it said. I walked over to the bathroom. I see candles lit. The tub was filled with water and bubbles. I took off my cloths and sank in the tub. I close my eyes and let the water calm me.

When the water started to turn cold, I decide it was time to get out. I walk back in the bedroom and saw another note. 'Come downstairs.' I throw on some cloths and walk downstairs. There was Scorpius sitting at the table. The table was set for two.

Scorpius looked up and saw me. Scorpius got up and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down. Scorpius took his seat. With a wave from his wand, food appeared in front of us. It was my favorite from Hogwarts. We ate in silence.

After we are done, Scorpius leads me to the loveseat. Scorpius took out a long black box from his robes. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you." I take the box from him. I take off the bow. I open it to find necklace. It had a rose and scorpion entwined together. It was beautiful. "This is beautiful, Scorpius. How am I ever going to repay you for this." I had tears in my eyes.

Scorpius had a sparkle in his eyes. "I could think of a few things." Scorpius had a smile on his face.

I hit him on his arm. "That not what I had in mind." I smile.

Scorpius turns serious. "You gave me something that I will be repaying you forever." Scorpius put his hand on my stomach. "You gave me this life that is growing in you." I started to let the tears fall. I pulled him up and set my lips on his. I felt him smile. "Let's go upstairs." Scorpius led me upstairs. It was the best Valentine's Day present ever.

"Hey, why are you so happy?" I heard Lily but I was in my own little world. I fingered the necklace in my pocket. We were in the great hall for breakfast. "Hello, Rose." Lily waved her hand in front my face. "Rose, come back to earth."

"Sorry." Acting like I didn't hear her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What the hell is going on with you. Yesterday you were all down and saying that you hate this holiday. Now, you are all smiley and have a look in your eyes. So, we would like to know what is going on."

"I'm just happy." I had the biggest grin on my face.

Lily was not happy with that. "Something happen last night. I want to know what it is."

"I'm just happy. Can't I be happy? I woke up and realize I should not be down because of a holiday. So, I'm going to be happy." I took a bit of my food.

"What did Scorpius do?" Lily asked. I felt my face grow warm. Lily took notice of it. "So, it has something to do with Scorpius." I didn't say anything. "What did he do?"

"I have to go." I start to get up, but Lily grabs my arm and pulls me down in my seat.

"You are not leave until you tell us what happen." I look around everyone else was paying more attention to their food.

"No one wants to know. It seem to me you are the only one that want to know." I said.

"Oh, they do." Lily said. Lily smile her 'tell me' smile.

I sit down. "Fine." I told them what happen last night. I pulled out the necklace and show them. All of the girls oh and ah over it. The guys rolled their eyes. After I put it away, I turn to Lily. "Are you happy?"

"Yes." But Lily was not looking at me. I followed her eyes and saw that Page was all over Scorpius as they walked out of the hall.

I can't take it anymore. "I'll see you guys later." I storm out of the hall. I find Scorpius and Page making out in the hall. It was more like Page was doing most of the work. Scorpius was stiff as a board. If I were not so angry, I would have laughed. I walk over to them.

I pull out my wand and pulled them apart. Scorpius went flying. He fell on the floor. I didn't care what happen to him. My eyes were on Page Usher. "I'm done playing game with you, Page. Scorpius will never be yours. Get over yourself. Life is not fair." I could see tears welling up in her eyes. "You will leave Scorpius and I alone or I will hex you into next year." The tears started to fall. She was edging the to the left to leave. "Go." And she ran. I yelled out. "Tell Manning it's over!"

"Miss Weasley." I turn to face Professor McGonagall to find the whole school standing there. "Will come with me." I smile and nod my head. I follow Professor McGonagall; I pass my family and Scorpius standing off to the side. The looks on their faces were priceless. I silently laughed.

We get to Professor McGonagall office. She motions me to take a seat in front of her desk. She takes her seat behind her desk. "Miss Weasley, do you want to tell me what happen down there." McGonagall asked. I told her all about Page. From the time on the train to just what happen in the hall. After I was done, she spoke. "Why didn't come to me or to Professor Longbottom about her?"

"It didn't cross our minds." I mumbled.

I think she heard because she said. "You will have detention for a week. I will write to your parents and talk to Miss Usher." Then she turns to some papers on her desk. I was dismissed. I left her office and went to find Scorpius and Lily.

I found Scorpius first. He was standing outside McGonagall office. He doesn't look happy. "Hello, love." I said. I keep on walking to see if he is going to follow me.

"What hell happen back there." Scorpius hissed. He followed me. I smile because I got him whipped.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said without turning towards him.

"Yes, you do." Damn, he knows. "I know you to well, Rose."

I stop right in front of the doors in the entrance hall. People were leaving for Hogsmeade for the day. I turn to Scorpius. "I couldn't take it anymore. After last night, I wanted you back." I took his face in my hands. "You are mine. No one can have you. I love you too much." I kiss him.

I feel him grin in the kiss. He breaks the kiss. "Good. I was starting to wonder when you couldn't take it anymore." He gives me a quick kiss. "I love you." We went back to our room.


	16. Epilogue

**Reaction**

I'm sitting in the kitchen on a hot July day, with my mum and Hugo; we are about to have lunch when my water broke. "Mum, I think my water just broke." I yell at my mother. "Ahhhhhh!" I just felt my first contractions. "Mum!"

Mum had stopped making lunch and ran over to me. "We will get you to St. Mungo's. Where is Scorpius?" She asked me.

"He's at work." I say through another contraction.

She looks around the room to find Hugo. Hugo was sitting at the counter. He looked sick. "Hugo, go and get Scorpius and tell him we will meet him at St. Mungo's. Then go and get your father and the Malfoy's." Mum helped me up and we went to the fireplace to floo to St. Mungo's.

When we got to the hospital, Mum went to find a healer. I sat down on a chair. Scorpius found me sitting there. "Rose, how are you and the baby doing?"

"I don't know. My back is killing me. That how I'm doing." My mum came back with a healer.

"Scorpius, you are here. Good. Help Rose up and follow me to her room." Scorpius helps me up and takes me to my room. All while having another contraction. They help me change and put me in the bed.

The healer comes in to see how I'm going. "Miss Weasley, you are three centimeters along. We need you at ten centimeters. I'm come back in a hour to see how along you are." The healer left.

Dad and the Malfoys came in a little while later. I give them a weak smile. Mrs. Malfoy laughed. Dad and Mr. Malfoy smile.

"How are you feeling, Rosie." Dad asked. I give him the evil eye.

"Mr. Weasley, don't ask her that. She bit my head off." Scorpius said as he rubbed my back.

"Ron, will you ever learn. You did the same thing with Ginny and all of your sister-in-laws and with me. Do you remember what happen when I was in labor with Hugo." Mum said to Dad from behind. She went to talk to the healer.

Dad faces paled. "Yes, you threw me out of the room." Mum nodded and leans up to kiss him on his check. She patted him on his face.

"Good, so never do that again." Mum said. Dad and the Malfoys left.

The contractions were getting closer. The healer came in an hour later. She checked it again. "You are moving along. Three more centimeters. I'll be back in a half an hour." She closed the door as she left.

"You are going great." Mum said. I want to yell at her. I'm sweaty and I'm having contractions that are going to kill me. Yeah, I'm doing great.

A half an hour later, the healer came in. "Rose you are ready. On the next contraction you are going to push." I nodded. I just want this over.

I felt one coming. "All right, Rose. Push." I push with all my might. I stop after the contraction. We kept at it.

"Scorpius, we are never have sex again!" I yelled through another push. The healer thought that was funny because I heard her laugh. I couldn't see Scorpius face.

"Alright, I see a the head. Rose, I need you to push." The healer said. I push. "You have a baby boy." I thought I was done. "Oh O."

"What!" I yelled at the healer.

"I need you to push again." The healer said.

"What, I thought I was done." I yelled.

"Did we talk about the possibly of twins." The healer said with a sly smile.

"No." I said through a push.

"I see the head." The healer said. I gave one final push. "It's a girl." I fell back on the bed.

"You did it." Scorpius whispered in my ear.

They clean off the babies. They hand one to me and one to Scorpius. I look in my daughter's blue eyes. She was beautiful. She had soft red hair.

"Can, I see my daughter." Scorpius asked. We traded babies. My son's eyes were a darker blue then his sister's. His hair was a darker red, too.

"What should we name them." I asked Scorpius. I could see that our daughter had her dad wrap around her finger already.

"How about Emily Rose for our little girl And Leo for our little boy."

"I like it. What will Leo's middle name be." I said. Scorpius shook his head. "I got it. Let's name him Jonathon Leo." Scorpius smiled. "Do you think we should get the grandparents." I say to him. Scorpius nodded. He handed Emily to me. Scorpius went out to get them.

"Hi, I'm your mum." They both looked so peaceful in my arms. "Your Dad and I love you very much." I felt a tear in my eye. I created them with the Scorpius.

The door open and mum pop her head in. "Can we come in and see our grandchild." I guess Scorpius didn't tell them that we had twins. I nodded. Mum and Mrs. Malfoy came in first. Their husbands followed them. Scorpius shut the door behind them. They all have a look of surprise when they saw the twins.

"I would like you to meet, Emily Rose and Jonathon Leo." I told the grandparents. Mum and Astoria came get one of the babies.

"You did good, Rose." Mum said. She was looking down at Emily. Dad was lean over her to see his granddaughter.

"Yes, you did." Astoria said. She was looking at Jonathon. Draco was smiling down at them.

"Hey, what about me." Scorpius said.

"Sorry, son but you didn't carry them for nine months." Draco told his son.

"He's got a point there, Scorpius." Dad laughed. Dad and Draco were holding the twins when there was a knock on the door. I yelled come in. Hugo came in.

"Can I see my new niece or nephew." Hugo asked. I nodded. Hugo looked from Dad to Draco. "There are two of them." Everyone laughed after that.

"Which one would you like to hold first?" Dad asked him.

"I don't care." Dad gave him Emily. "Wow, Scorpius you are going to have to beat the boys back with a stick." Hugo gave Scorpius a smile.

"That why she has an older brother." Scorpius told him. Everyone laughed.

"Scorpius, stop it." I said. "Our daughter can take care of herself."

"Well, if you had an older brother. We would not have the twins." I roll my eyes at him.

"Let's leave the happy family." Mum said. Everyone started to walk to the door.

"Hugo, can you stay." I asked my brother. Hugo nods and closes the door after the parents.

"What do you need." Hugo asked.

Scorpius answers him. "We would like you to be the godfather of Emily and Jonathon." I think I saw tears in his eyes as he nodded.

"I'll leave you two with your babies and I think they are getting hungry." Hugo left us.

"We did it." I said. Scorpius nodded in agreement. After telling everyone that I was pregnant, dealing with Page Usher. Everything turns out okay. We finish feeding the babies and put them down to sleep.

Scorpius pulls out a small black box. "Rose, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope to see you soon. Good bye for now. – SJT1988**


End file.
